bureniafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sagó prèia vošžake
Teksta nyvixýràt añ Džozbal Łàdowik t'àq'e''' 1906, melozía nyvixýràt añ Abréstixo Słýdhor t'àq'ë' 1912.'' Interesting :P 4kant,6XÅGRŸQË??? 13:18, kuxkurÿ 29, 2013 (UTC) : :o It has to do with quantity: everything above 1910 gets a long ë :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:11, kuxkurÿ 29, 2013 (UTC) ::That's pretty takavíhki :P 4kant,6XÅGRŸQË??? 05:50, njùklova 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Haahha, it is :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:55, njùklova 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ankélot'apcadijålekt è :P 4kant,6XÅGRŸQË??? 16:35, njùklova 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ankélot'apcanska ságo bätrè su takavíhki dijålektiqë su càllu Uškárù è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:41, njùklova 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::: :( 4kant,6XÅGRŸQË??? 17:52, njùklova 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Nerefutum ki càlludim? :o Ságo sàning! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:09, njùklova 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Uxykascardijålekt neságo takavíhki. Men invàndradijålektaqë Uxykascarù (ñås Ankélot'apcadijålekt p'à Crappykòb) ságo takavíhki. Pá nòra dijålektaqë sàmmù łátoskù ságo takavíhki (ñås Tàkvíkiscë) :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:38, njùklova 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Invàndradijålekt? Uškárdijålekt ságo invàndradijålekt Ankélot'apcù! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:56, njùklova 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::"Uškárdijålekt" no betáax. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:56, njùklova 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Ankélot'apcatâle níłe "Uškar" añqy "Uxykascar" :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:49, njùklova 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Uškárdijålekt! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:11, njùklova 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Maybe it's in Semyon's state or something. :P 77topaz (talk) 08:22, njùklova 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::No, it's the Uxykascardialect :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:44, njùklova 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::You're not even going to keep the names of dialects the same in all the dialects? :P 77topaz (talk) 08:51, njùklova 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::No, it's too difficult to remember the name correctly :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:53, njùklova 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Wouldn't "Uxykascar" be easier to remember than a name with multiple accents? :P 77topaz (talk) 09:00, njùklova 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No, cuz it's Ushkar when pronouncing it, instead of Ukhÿkashciar :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:09, njùklova 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Wouldn't a non-takavíhki name be easier to remember than a takavíhki name? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:32, njùklova 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Anyway, I could call your city "Anka" :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:41, njùklova 5, 2013 (UTC) @Tåpas: that means "Duck" in Swedish :P :::::::::::::::::Go ahead, I won't stop you from using that name :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:22, njùklova 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Oos, you actually remember these names by how they're pronounced, not how they're spelt? :o 77topaz (talk) 09:47, njùklova 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Sure, unlike Uškárdijålekt, my dijålekt is 1. pronouncable and 2. has less accents and a more regular spelling :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:14, njùklova 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Which makes your dijålekt both boring and takavíhki :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:20, njùklova 6, 2013 (UTC) Swedish is the exception to that rule, of course :P ::::::::::::::::::::And more suitable for standarddijålekt :P Cuz if it was about not being boring, Limburgish would've long been the sole official language in Limburg (more accents, more sounds, more grammar, more irregularities, not pronouncable for Dutchies :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:22, njùklova 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Anyway, what do you mean with pronouncable? I don't have consonant clusters like "šž", "sšt" and "tkšč". Besides, your grammar seems to be, unlike mine, very irregular, or at least way too complicated. Not suitable at all for standarddijålekt, I'd say :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:48, njùklova 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Tssss... :P Perhaps Burenian as a whole is not suitable at all for standarddijålekt :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:07, njùklova 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Therefor we are lucky that Nämmesje is spoken here as well :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:39, njùklova 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:51, njùklova 9, 2013 (UTC)